


in a groove

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	in a groove

This has no nutritional value whatsoever. No redeeming qualities. It's nothing but 600 words of j2 porn for [](http://antheia.livejournal.com/profile)[**antheia**](http://antheia.livejournal.com/) for, uhm, making me  *koffmayhemiconskoff* Thank you, darlin! It's also my second fic for the [](http://slashfic25.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashfic25**](http://slashfic25.livejournal.com/) thing, based on prompt #16 "Enough." Whee! Two down...uh. Many more to go.

Anyway! J2! Fucking! Uhm. That's kinda it! Thanks to [](http://monkiedude.livejournal.com/profile)[**monkiedude**](http://monkiedude.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

 **Title** \- in a groove  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Prompt** \- #16 "Enough"

 

 

_**in a groove** _

 

 

"Do it."

Jensen pushes Jared's knee up and to the right. His hand is hot, his skin rough. Jared feels his muscles pull and stretch. He lifts his hips and Jensen slides in deeper, fucks him harder, his fingers digging into Jared's thighs, his breath heated and wet against Jared's throat. Jared can feel Jensen on every inch of his skin. His blood pulses through his body, in his chest and hands. Jared sucks in a breath and holds it. Tries to blink past the sweat stinging his eyes.

"God," Jensen pants. His voice is jagged and broken. Jared can't even remember the last time Jensen was like this. This out of control. This hard and rough. Nothing but sharp teeth and strong hands, holding Jared down, pressing him open.

Jared stares up at the ceiling. Jensen has his mouth on Jared's shoulder, his teeth dragging back and forth over Jared's skin. Jared knows he'll look down later and see marks from Jensen's bite, from his stubble. He'll run his fingers over the bruised skin and remember everything about right now. Jensen moving against him, inside him. The two of them in Jared's bed with the lights out and the windows shut tight.

"So fucking good," Jensen breathes, and Jared shifts up. Raises his hips, lets his legs fall open as Jensen fucks him almost too hard.

"Yeah. God. Come on, Jen," Jared whispers. Jensen's hair is spiky and tickles his palm. He lets his hand rest on the back of Jensen's neck. His skin is damp with sweat and Jared rubs his thumb slowly, pulling Jensen up, trying awkwardly to kiss his mouth. "Come on," he says again. "Yeah."

Jensen shakes. He slaps one hand against the headboard and uses the other to yank Jared closer by the hair. Jared kisses him. Licks across Jensen's mouth, presses his tongue past his teeth, and kisses him to the beat of _yeah, god, just like that, come on, yeah, do it. Fucking do it._ Jensen shivers and twists and comes with his eyes closed and his tongue in Jared's mouth.

When he takes Jared's dick in his hand it takes about three seconds for Jared to come, gasping and moaning, his body wrung out, weak and boneless.

The sheets are twisted and damp with sweat. The pillows have long since been tossed to the floor, knocking over half the shit on Jared's side table when they were shoved off the bed, and even now, Jared knows that what just happened isn't enough. It's never enough. The feel of Jensen's body, heavy against his. His skin hot and soft, slick with sweat. His hands, too big and rough; his mouth, dirty like a sin. Jared wants more, he wants it all, and he never wants it to stop.

Jensen's still half-hard inside him. Jared shifts on the bed. There's come on his stomach, on the sheets, on Jensen's hand. Jensen goes to move, and Jared hooks an arm around his shoulders, holding him down. Jensen's dick twitches where it's still buried in Jared's body. Jared bites his jaw and smiles.

"Dude. What-" Jensen starts to say. Jared moves under him. Just a little - just the right way. Angling his hips up. Sucking in a breath and squeezing his eyes shut as Jensen slides even deeper, his dick getting harder, thicker.

"Again," Jared whispers roughly. He twists the sheets in his hands and moves until his lips are against Jensen's cheek. "Come on, Jen."

Jensen turns his head and blinks at Jared slowly. "Yeah?"

Jared smiles. "Yeah," he says, taking one hand and laying it flat on Jensen's back, pulling him down, closer and harder. "Come on. Do it."

 

 

-end-


End file.
